my secret valentine
by lillysatine
Summary: Lex est déprimé à cause de Clark et Lana et de la saint Valentin.Slash ClarkLex


Titre : My secret valentine

Auteur : Satine

Série : Smallville

Genre : slash (entre mon couple chéri, à savoir Clark et Lex) et une toute petite mention de gen avec le couple Chloé et Pete mais c'est très romantique car j'adore ce style

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi.

Résumé : Lex est déprimé à cause de Clark et Lana et de la saint Valentin.

Notes :

-Dans mon histoire, Clark est mineur, donc si cela vous choque qu'il puisse être amoureux d'une personne du même sexe, n'allez pas plus loin.

-Comme d'habitude, Lana n'a pas le beau rôle et je m'excuse pour les fans mais je ne l'aime pas et ça se voit !

-Cette histoire n'est pas parfaite, elle a certainement des erreurs (grammaire, orthographe ou même dans la chronologie de l'histoire) mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même !

- Cette histoire est dédiée à toutes les personnes qui aiment et lisent mes fics.Vos reviews me vont droit au cœur, alors merci à tous !

_**MY SECRET VALENTINE**_

Lex avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur et essayait de travailler mais il n'y arrivait pas. Dix minutes qu'il relisait sans arrêt la même phrase et dix minutes qu'il essayait en vain de comprendre son sens. Pourtant, cela n'aurait pas dû être si difficile que ça car après tout, il ne s'agissait que du bilan de l'usine de Smallville mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. A chaque fois qu'il commençait à se plonger dans son travail, ses pensées dérivaient vers autre chose. Ou plutôt vers quelqu'un.

Clark Kent.

Lex ne savait pas quand il était tombé amoureux du jeune homme mais le résultat était là. Il aimait son jeune ami passionnément et donnerait tout pour que ce dernier réciproque ses sentiments. Mais s'il avait de l'argent et pouvait s'offrir tout ce qu'il voulait, l'amour de quelqu'un n'en faisait pas encore partie.

Il soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de Clark ? D'accord le jeune homme était la perfection incarnée avec des yeux d'un vert magnifique et un corps d'athlète que ses habituelles tenues en flanelle n'arrivaient pas totalement à dissimuler. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait attiré Lex. Non, c'était la gentillesse de Clark, son innocence et surtout, le fait que ce dernier lui accorde son amitié sans rien attendre en retour. Non pas que s'il avait demandé quelque chose Lex lui aurait refusé mais en règle générale, mis à part quelques exceptions comme faire venir l'année dernière l'équipe de football américain de Metropolis pour permettre à Whitney de jouer devant son père, le jeune garçon n'avait pas abusé de sa position d'ami du fils Luthor. Et cela changeait tellement ce dernier des amitiés factices qu'il avait connues à Metropolis qu'il avait ouvert son cœur pour la première fois à l'amour.

Et voilà où il en était, à aimer désespérément de loin un jeune homme qui, même s'il avait le corps d'un homme, n'avait que seize ans et était hétérosexuel car amoureux de mademoiselle Lana-je-suis-parfaite-Lang. Lex la détestait mais tout au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier car elle avait ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde.

Il eut un rire ironique en pensant à son père qui s'il avait été là lui aurait dit qu'un Luthor quand il a envie de quelque chose n'hésite pas à le prendre. C'est vrai qu'il était un Luthor mais ses sentiments pour son ami étaient sincères et il ne voulait pas séduire Clark comme ça et que ça ne signifie rien. Non, il voulait que ce dernier l'aime sincèrement et que leur relation signifie quelque chose, même si un Luthor ne tombe normalement pas amoureux car cela est synonyme de faiblesse.

Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre.

Cela n'allait jamais arriver. Il le savait bien. Clark ne l'aimerait jamais. Et même s'il le faisait, il y avait trop de secrets entre eux, trop de choses non dites de leur part à tous les deux pour que leur relation marche. Lex était terrorisé à l'idée que Clark en apprenant son passé le rejette et ça, il n'en était pas question. Il préférait aimer de loin son ami et rêver de lui toutes les nuits plutôt que de connaître le bonheur d'être avec le jeune homme pour que ce dernier le rejette en apprenant son passé. Et s'il était totalement honnête, Lex savait qu'il ne supporterait pas d'être dans une relation où Clark lui cacherait la vérité. Il avait besoin de son entière confiance et cela blessait que ce dernier ne lui dise pas la vérité.

Puis il y avait aussi le problème de son père et des Kent si Lex et Clark commençaient une relation. Lex ne s'en faisait pas pour son père car si ce dernier s'avisait de s'en prendre à Clark ou à ses parents pour se venger de lui, il avait certains moyens de pression qu'il gardait justement pour ces moments là. Mais les Kent et surtout Jonathan seraient plus durs à convaincre car farouchement opposés à tout ce qui portait le nom de Luthor.

Oui, il y avait trop d'obstacle à une histoire entre lui et Clark, c'est ce qu'il se répétait en permanence. Mais c'était dur car autant sa tête comprenait ses raisons, autant son cœur était plus difficile à convaincre. Et à cause de ça, il souffrait et son travail s'en ressentait.

Comme maintenant.

Il supposait que la meilleure solution serait de revenir à Metropolis mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pu s'y résoudre car quitter son ami, même si ça faisait mal d'aimer sans retour, lui aurait causé encore plus de souffrance.

Et puis cela aurait signifié que son père aurait gagné. Et ça il n'en était pas question car Lex avait bien l'intention de montrer à ce dernier que le mettre à la tête de l'usine numéro trois de Smallville n'avait pas été une erreur. Il savait que son père ne serait jamais satisfait mais Lex lui saurait au fond de lui qu'il l'aurait battu sur son propre terrain. Et cela serait le plus important.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'il était presque seize heures. Et s'il allait au Talon ? Oui, une bonne tasse de café l'aiderait sûrement à se détendre et à se remettre d'attaque pour enfin se remettre à travailler après. Il ignora superbement la petite voix qui lui murmura sournoisement que c'était surtout pour voir Clark qu'il y allait car il était certain de voir le jeune homme là bas à cette heure ci, mit ses lunettes de soleil, prit ses clés de voiture et s'installant au volant de sa Ferrari Modena, il démarra en direction du centre ville de Smallville.

Il se gara devant le Talon et descendit. Il enleva ses lunettes de soleil et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'entrée du café. Il remarqua au passage que la plupart des magasins abordaient de grandes affiches avec des cœurs et se rappela soudain que demain, on était la saint Valentin. Lex se raidit. Il avait complètement oublié et songea brièvement à repartir en direction du manoir. En effet, il avait beau être éperdument amoureux de Clark et avoir une folle envie de le voir, il n'était pas prêt à entendre ce dernier lui parler de Lana et de ce qu'il aimerait faire pour lui déclarer ses sentiments le lendemain s'il en avait le courage. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette pensée lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

-Lex !

Il se retourna et vit Clark se diriger vers lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il venait apparemment de terminer ses cours car il avait encore son sac sur le dos.

Lex ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour et essaya de calmer son cœur qui s'était affolé sous l'effet de ce sourire dévastateur.

_Je ne comprends pas comment Lana peut ne pas aimer Clark, il est parfait...Je donnerais tout pour qu'il m'aime comme il l'aime…_

-Hé Clark, tu viens te détendre après une dure journée de cours ? Et tu es tout seul ? Où sont tes deux fidèles acolytes ?

-Si tu savais Lex, j'ai une eu une horrible journée et j'ai bien besoin de me remonter le moral avant de rentrer à la ferme faire mes corvées. Quant à Chloé, elle avait encore un truc à terminer pour La Torche de demain et donc elle a réquisitionné Pete. Je n'y ai échappé que de justesse, lui répondit ce dernier en riant. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le café et s'installèrent.

Lana vient prendre leur commande.

-Salut Clark, Lex, salua la jeune fille en adressant un charmant sourire à Clark. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Clark lui sourit en retour et commanda un cappuccino. Quant à Lex, il lui adressa un sourire crispé pour essayer de cacher sa jalousie et commanda un simple café noir.

Lana acquiesça et s'en alla pour chercher leur commande.

-Alors Clark, raconte-moi ta journée, demanda Lex en souriant doucement de ce fameux sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à son ami.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer !

Clark commença alors à raconter la journée d'enfer qu'il avait passé. Entre les deux interrogations qu'il avait eues, le fait que sa prof de littérature l'interroge sur un passage de la pièce Un tramway nommé Désir qu'il n'avait absolument pas compris et qu'à cause de ça, il s'était payé la honte de sa vie et entre la copie de son dernier devoir de français qui avait été une catastrophe, il n'avait pas eu vraiment eu une journée facile.

-C'est pour ça que je suis passé au talon, histoire de décompresser !

_Et pour voir Lana_, murmura péniblement Lex dans son for intérieur.

Au lieu d'exprimer cette pensée à voix haute, il compatit pour son ami.

-Je comprends, dure journée. Tu sais que tu aurais pu venir me voir pour ton devoir de littérature, j'aurais pu t'aider. J'aime beaucoup ce qu'a écrit Tennessee Williams et j'aurais pu t'expliquer ce que tu n'avais pas compris.

-Je sais que tu m'aurais volontiers aidé Lex mais je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. Je sais que tu es en plein dans les comptes de l'usine, c'est Chloé qui me l'a dit grâce à son père. Et donc, je n'ai pas voulu t'embêter plus. Je sais que tu essaies de tout faire pour que l'usine marche et pour prouver à ton père qu'il a eu raison de te placer là.

Comme toujours, Lex fut étonné par la parfaite connaissance qu'avait Clark de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son père et il se sentit touché car si son ami le connaissait autant, cela voulait dire qu'il s'intéressait sincèrement à lui. Et cette gentillesse qu'avait Clark à ne pas vouloir le déranger trop souvent, c'était vraiment trop adorable de sa part. Lex sentit ses sentiments pour le jeune homme croître encore plus.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand Lana arriva avec trois tasses. Et avant que Clark ou Lex aient pu dire quelque chose, elle s'était installée à côté de Clark.

-C'est ma pause. J'espère que ça ne dérange pas si je la prends avec vous, déclara t'elle en prenant sa tasse et en servant les deux amis.

Clark répondit que non et Lex ne put que le suivre. Mais si le regard de ce dernier avait pu tuer, Lana serait morte en un instant.

_Je te hais, comment oses-tu me voler mon temps seul avec Clark ? Ca ne te suffit pas qu'il soit déjà amoureux de toi et que moi je n'aie que son amitié ? Non, il faut aussi que tu me prennes le peu de temps que je peux avoir avec lui, le peu de temps qui me fait croire qu'il pourrait y avoir plus, je te déteste…_

Lex était fou de rage mais en bon fils de Lionel Luthor qu'il était, il ne laissa rien transparaître de ses émotions.

-Alors Clark, demanda Lana complètement inconsciente des pensées meurtrières de Lex, que fais-tu demain ? Tu vas fêter la saint Valentin ?

Lex tressaillit et regarda avidement Clark même s'il savait que la réponse allait le tuer.

Ce dernier rougit légèrement et baissa la tête.

-En fait, demain j'ai l'intention de ma déclarer à la personne que j'aime, répondit-il timidement.

A cette annonce, un cœur explosa de bonheur et un autre se brisa.

Lana finit rapidement son café et disant qu'elle devait reprendre son service, elle s'excusa rapidement et quitta la table. Mais Lex avait pu voir son regard rempli de joie.

Elle avait tellement de chance et comme il l'enviait. Elle allait avoir ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps en secret.

Comme ça faisait mal et comme son cœur saignait...

Il savait qu'il aurait du s'y attendre mais tant que Clark ne tentait rien, il pouvait encore prétendre dans le plus profond de son cœur qu'il avait encore une chance. Mais maintenant, Clark allait se déclarer et sortir avec Lana et tout espoir allait disparaître.

Comme il allait souffrir de les voir ensemble…

D'un coup, le perspective de rentrer à Metropolis pour lécher ses blessures devint tentante et tant pis si Lionel le critiquait. De toute façon, ses critiques ne feraient jamais aussi mal que de voir l'amour de sa vie avec une autre que lui.

Comme il se sentait vide…

Comme il avait envie de mourir…

La dernière fois que Lex s'était senti si mal avait été quand sa mère était morte et à cette époque, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il pourrait souffrir plus.

Comme il se trompait…

Il devait sortir d'ici et ne plus voir Clark. Cela faisait trop mal, la blessure était trop vive.

Il avala son café rapidement et disant qu'il avait du travail à terminer, il quitta rapidement le Talon et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il était dans sa voiture en direction du manoir.

Clark regarda Lex s'enfuir plutôt que partir et eut un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il finit son café, déposa un billet sur la table et saluant Lana, il quitta lui aussi le café pour rentrer chez lui.

Lex se gara devant le manoir et sortit de la voiture en faisant violemment claquer la portière derrière lui. Et à peine entré à l'intérieur, il s'enferma dans son bureau en ordonnant qu'on ne le dérange pas. Ses serviteurs acquiescèrent sans dire un mot, sachant par expérience qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier leur patron quand il était dans cet état là.

Une fois dans la pièce, Lex commença par se servir un verre de whisky qu'il avala cul sec. Mais ce seul verre d'alcool ne suffit pas pour effacer la douleur de son cœur blessé. Aussi, il abandonna le verre et prit directement la carafe en cristal avec lui. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et commença à boire et à boire. Il n'avait pas bu comme ça depuis ses folles années de jeunesse à Metropolis où il était saoul chaque jour dans le seul but d'énerver son père. Mais aujourd'hui, il était désespéré. Il avait si mal, sa douleur pleurait tellement fort à l'intérieur de lui qu'il lui fallait les grands remèdes pour oublier ce mal. Et puis tant pis si demain il avait la gueule de bois car au moins, pendant un temps, il aurait oublié la joie dans les yeux de Lana quand Clark avait annoncé qu'il allait se déclarer le lendemain et sa tristesse de n'être qu'un simple ami alors qu'il donnerait tout pour être plus.

Il but et rebut et finalement, s'évanouit devant la trop grosse consommation d'alcool qu'il consomma. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'évanouir fut de souhaiter que Lana Lang ne soit jamais venue au monde et ce fut le trou noir.

Le lendemain matin, Enrique entra dans le bureau de Lex d'un pas hésitant. Il savait que ce dernier n'allait pas apprécier d'être dérangé et qu'à cause de sa gueule de bois, il allait être d'une humeur massacrante mais il avait trouvé un paquet pour lui et en bon maître d'hôtel qu'il était, il se devait de lui remettre. Il avait quand même pensé à apporter un verre d'eau avec un tube d'aspirine pour calmer la migraine de son patron et ça n'allait pas être de trop, songea t'il en remarquant la carafe vide par terre.

Il s'approcha de Lex qui dormait tranquillement, affalé sur son bureau, malgré le soleil qui rentrait à flots dans la pièce et le secoua gentiment.

-Monsieur Luthor.

Lex remua légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas.

Enrique insista en le secouant plus fort.

-Monsieur Luthor, réveillez-vous, j'ai un colis pour vous.

Lex grommela et ouvrit les yeux. Et le regretta immédiatement devant l'éblouissante clarté.

-Enrique, fermez les rideaux, grogna t'il en portant les mains à sa tête. Aie, ma tête…

Enrique alla s'exécuter et tira légèrement les rideaux, laissant cependant suffisamment de jour pour que l'on puisse voir clair.

-Monsieur, tenez, buvez ça, dit-il en donnant le verre d'eau à Lex avec deux comprimés d'aspirine. Cela devrait calmer votre migraine.

Enrique était trop stylé pour appeler l'état de son patron une gueule de bois.

Le jeune homme but et remercia son maître d'hôtel d'un faible hochement de tête.

-Je m'excuse de vous déranger monsieur Luthor mais on a déposé ce paquet pour vous ce matin et j'ai songé que cela devait être important. Je vous l'ai donc immédiatement apporté.

Et il tendit à Lex un petit carton.

Ce dernier le prit et Enrique, saluant, se retira discrètement.

Resté seul, Lex regarda le paquet d'un air méfiant. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

Il avait trop mal à la tête pour spéculer plus et se décida donc à ouvrir.

Il vit une lettre et une petite boîte. Il ouvrit cette dernière et leva un sourcil en constatant qu'il s'agissait de chocolats.

_Mais qu'est-ce que…_

Etonné par cet étrange colis, il se saisit de la lettre et l'ouvrit.

_Please let me into your life_

_You'll see that we can be as one_

_Two hearts beating as one forever_

_I'll teach you to understand my love_

_You'll teach me to understand yours_

_Together we'll be perfection_

_I want you so badly_

_I dream of making love to you_

_I dream of you making love to me_

_I dream of our life together_

_Dreams can become reality_

_Please allow me into your heart and life_

_I love you_

_Lex, ce petit poème pour t'avouer mes sentiments pour toi._

_Je t'aime tout simplement._

_Si tu les réciproques, rejoins-moi à l'endroit de notre première rencontre à dix-sept heures._

_J'espère que tu y seras._

_Je t'attends mon amour…_

Lex était complètement abasourdi.

Il avait reçu une lettre d'amour, lui ?

Mais qui avait pu lui envoyer ?

Il regarda de plus près la carte mais même si sa tête commençait à aller mieux, il était encore trop malade pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Et sincèrement, cette écriture ne lui disait rien.

Puis après tout, d'accord le poème était charmant et d'accord les chocolats avaient l'air délicieux mais Lex n'était pas d'humeur à apprécier un tel geste d'amour. Il avait le cœur brisé et puisqu'il avait mal, alors les autres devraient aussi avoir mal. Et en particulier cette personne qui lui avait envoyé ce paquet.

_Je suis désolé. Tu n'y es pour rien. Mais je souffre d'un cœur brisé. Alors toi aussi, tu vas connaître ce que c'est…_

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était onze heures. Il se leva et s'étira. Il avait mal partout à cause de sa mauvaise position pour dormir mais heureusement, son mal de tête commençait à s'estomper. Il regarda son ordinateur et songea qu'il devrait aller travailler mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait mal à son âme et à son cœur et pour une fois, il voulait s'accorder un peu de pitié. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte, l'ouvrit et monta dans sa chambre. Là, il s'allongea sur son lit après avoir tiré les rideaux et se rendormit aussi vite.

Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, sa gueule de bois avait complètement disparu et il se sentait en pleine forme. Enfin, du moins physiquement, se corrigea t'il misérablement.

_Non, je ne dois pas y penser_… se dit-il fermement en se demandant pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre.

Il soupira, se leva et ouvrit les rideaux. Il commençait à faire sombre et Lex fut surpris de constater qu'il était presque dix-huit heures. Il avait dormi toute le journée et n'allait certainement pas dormir ce soir mais au moins, comme cela, il pourrait terminer son étude du bilan de l'usine numéro trois.

Il se déshabilla et c'est nu qu'il se dirigea pour prendre une douche pour se réveiller complètement.

Il eut un petit sentiment de regret en pensant à son admirateur (admiratrice ?) secret (secrète ?) qui avait du l'attendre mais après tout, pourquoi aurait-il été le seul à souffrir d'un cœur brisé ? Et puis, cela devait être une plaisanterie. Qui pourrait sincèrement aimer quelqu'un comme lui ? Oui, il avait bien fait de ne pas y aller.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il rentra dans la douche et laissa l'eau chaude ruisseler sur lui.

Quand il sortit, il se sentit un peu mieux moralement et prêt à affronter la vision d'un Clark heureux avec Lana. Mais pour combien de temps, il ne savait pas.

Il mit un vieux jean bleu délavé ainsi qu'un sweat-shirt blanc et sortit de la salle de bains.

Et se figea.

Devant lui, se trouvait Clark et il était assis sur le lit que Lex venait de quitter. Ce dernier força alors sa libido à se calmer ainsi que son cœur qui s'était emballé sous l'effet de voir son amour secret.

-Hé Clark, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec Lana ?

Il ne demanda pas comment Clark était rentré dans sa chambre car Enrique avait pour consigne de toujours laisser rentrer son ami, quoique Lex fasse. Qu'il soit au téléphone ou en rendez-vous, son jeune ami était toujours le bienvenu. C'est vrai après tout, il voyait déjà peu Clark alors il n'allait pas perdre de précieux instants en sa compagnie à cause de son travail.

-Non, pourquoi je serais avec elle, répondit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Lex parut étonné pendant un instant mais son visage reprit immédiatement son masque de calme. Il haussa les épaules et répondit :

-Je ne sais pas, peut être car c'est la saint Valentin ? Et que généralement, c'est le jour des amoureux…

Lex était fier car sa voix n'avait rien montré de son tourment intérieur.

-Lana est une bonne copine mais c'est tout. Je ne l'aime pas comme ça. C'est vrai que pendant longtemps j'ai cru être amoureux d'elle mais je me suis rendu compte il y a quelques temps que je ne l'aimais pas. Et que ce que j'éprouvais pour elle n'était qu'une profonde affection.

Lex sentit son cœur renaître à la vie en entendant ces mots. Clark n'était pas amoureux de Lana ! Mais alors, il avait peut-être encore une chance…Cependant, son espoir se brisa net quand il se rappela les mots de Clark au Talon. Le jeune homme avait bien dit qu'il allait se déclarer à la personne qu'il aimait. Mais alors si ce n'était pas Lana, qui cela pouvait-il être ?

Chloé ? Ou alors une autre jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et fit un effort surhumain (Lionel aurait été fier de son contrôle) et c'est d'une voix posée qu'il reprit la conversation.

-Mais alors, de qui es-tu amoureux si ce n'est pas Lana, demanda t'il en se dirigeant vers sa fenêtre et fit semblant d'observer au dehors pour que Clark ne voit pas son visage se décomposer sous la réponse qu'il allait fournir.

Il attendit quelques minutes et comme son ami n'avait toujours pas répondu, il se tourna vers lui. Et constata que Clark avait le visage baissé. Lex fronça les sourcils, s'approcha de son ami et s'arrêta net en voyant que celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux. Il paniqua, se précipita vers Clark et s'agenouilla près de lui sans le toucher.

-Clark, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi…J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Si c'est le cas, je suis désolé mais parle moi, s'il te plait…

Clark leva un visage ruisselant de larmes vers lui et Lex sentit son cœur se serrer.

Ce n'était pas sa faute n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourtant, son ami allait bien et d'un coup, il se retrouvait en train de pleurer. Donc, c'était obligatoirement quelque chose qu'il avait dit. Mais Lex n'arrivait pas à savoir laquelle de ses paroles avait pu mettre Clark dans cet état.

Finalement, ce dernier parla.

-Ce n'est pas gentil Lex de te moquer de moi.

Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux. Là, il était vraiment perdu.

-Euh, je suis désolé Clark mais je ne vois pas du tout ce que je pourrais avoir dit qui t'ait donné l'impression que je me moquais de toi. Mais si tu as compris cela, sache que je m'en excuse sincèrement.

Clark se leva soudain et commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Lex se releva aussi et s'assit sur le lit en essayant de ne pas trembler devant la chaleur laissée par le corps de Clark sur le lit.

-Comment peux-tu me demander de qui je suis amoureux alors que tu as parfaitement reçu ma lettre ? Je le sais car j'ai demandé à Enrique, termina Clark d'un ton accusateur.

Lex était perplexe.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je n'ai rien reçu aujourd'hui à part…Oh mon Dieu, tu parles des chocolats et du poème ?

-Oui, je parle des chocolats et du poème.

Clark resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre mais sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et Lex dû se pencher pour entendre ce que son ami avait à lui dire.

-Tu sais Lex, je suis amoureux de toi depuis bien longtemps et j'ai cru pendant un moment que tu ne me considérais que comme un ami et que mes sentiments étaient destinés à ne pas être réciprocités. Et puis, j'ai commencé à faire attention à la manière dont tu me parlais ou à la façon dont tu me regardais et je me suis dit que peut-être, j'avais une chance après tout. Tu me regardais avec tellement d'affection dans le regard et il n'y avait que moi que tu laissais te toucher alors que je sais que tu détestes ça. J'ai donc décidé de saisir ma chance en t'avouant mes sentiments en ce jour de la saint Valentin. Je t'ai alors écrit ce petit poème et je t'ai fait des chocolats. Je savais que tu reconnaîtrais mon écriture et donc, j'espérais que tu viendrais me rejoindre sur le pont où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois. Mais tu n'es pas venu et alors j'ai compris que j'avais fait une erreur, que tu ne m'aimais pas comme je t'aime et que ce que je croyais être des gestes d'amour étaient en fait des gestes d'amitié. C'est pour cela que je suis venu Lex, pour m'excuser de t'avoir écrit cette lettre et pour te demander d'oublier mes sentiments pour toi. J'espère que nous pourrons quand même rester amis et que rien ne va changer entre nous. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas Lex mais s'il te plaît, ne te moque pas de mes sentiments pour toi car ça fait mal, vraiment mal…

Clark termina sa phrase en regardant ses chaussures.

Lex ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait du mal entendre. Clark ne pouvait l'aimer, il ne pouvait être si chanceux. Cela devait être un effet secondaire de tout l'alcool qu'il avait absorbé la nuit dernière. Il devait être certain.

Il se leva et s'approcha de Clark. Le prenant par la main, il le força à l'accompagner sur le lit où ils s'assirent tous les deux.

-Clark, regarde-moi, demanda gentiment Lex.

Clark leva alors son visage et il était tellement séduisant avec ses grands yeux verts humides que Lex dû se retenir pour ne pas l'embrasser sur le champ.

-Ecoute Clark, ce matin, quand j'ai reçu tes chocolats et ton adorable poème, je n'étais pas vraiment en état de reconnaître ton écriture et je m'en excuse.

Clark fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça pas en état ?

Lex eut un air gêné.

-En fait, j'ai passé ma nuit à boire et ce matin, comme tu l'imagines, je n'étais pas très frais. J'avais une superbe gueule de bois et c'est certainement ce qui m'a empêché de reconnaître ton écriture.

Clark sourit alors de son sourire à faire fondre la glace.

-Mais alors, si tu n'es pas venu c'est car tu ne savais pas que c'était moi et non pas car justement, tu savais que c'était moi !

Lex ne pût s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

-Tu as tout compris !

-Mais alors, demanda timidement Clark en rebaissant les yeux, tu sais maintenant quels sont mes sentiments pour toi mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu éprouves pour moi…

Lex était fou de joie et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il aimait Clark et Clark l'aimait. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il s'apprêtait à répondre à son ami que lui aussi était amoureux de lui quand tous ses doutes revinrent en force. Qu'allaient penser les Kent ? Commet allaient-ils réagir en apprenant que leur fils mineur était dans une relation homosexuelle avec un Luthor ? Et qu'en étaient-ils de tous ces secrets qui planaient entre eux ? Et comment Clark pouvait être si sûr qu'il aimait Lex après avoir été amoureux de Lana pendant si longtemps ?

Il regarda leurs mains qui étaient toujours jointes et soupira en songeant qu'il faisait beaucoup cela ces derniers temps et que son père aurait été là, il aurait certainement désapprouvé.

-Lex, ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre, demanda Clark en voyant son ami si pensif.

Lex exprima alors tous ses doutes à voix haute.

Clark le regarda tendrement.

-Je comprends Lex. C'est normal que tu puisses avoir du mal à croire mes sentiments et que tu te poses des questions sur l'avenir. Alors je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Je vais répondre à toutes tes interrogations. Tout d'abord, en ce qui concerne mes sentiments pour Lana et toi. Lorsque je l'ai rencontrée, j'ai été attiré par sa beauté et le charme qu'elle dégageait. Mais elle ne s'intéressait pas à moi et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que nous grandissions, je me faisais une fausse image d'elle. Je l'idéalisais, je ne voyais que son apparence de femme parfaite. Et quand l'année dernière, j'ai commencé à la connaître mieux, j'ai compris que durant toutes ces années, je n'avais vu que ce que je voulais bien croire, à savoir la princesse inaccessible, sans aucun défauts. Au départ, je n'ai pas voulu croire que je m'étais trompé et que je n'avais aimé qu'une image et puis tu es arrivé dans ma vie. Et là aussi j'ai été confronté à une image. Mais à l'inverse de Lana qui donnait l'impression d'être sans défauts, tu montrais l'extérieur d'un homme froid, dur et implacable. Tout a fait l'image d'un Luthor. Mais tout comme Lana, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Plus nous nous connaissions et plus je découvrais caché sous cette carapace de dureté et de froideur, un homme sensible, blessé, qui cherche désespérément à ne pas ressembler à son père et qui veut qu'on l'accepte pour ce qu'il est. J'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de toi le jour où tu as rencontré Désirée. Pour elle, tu m'as rejeté de ta vie car tu as cru que j'avais cherché à la séduire et ça m'a détruit. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait dit les mots que tu m'as dit ce jour là, je n'aurais pas eu aussi mal. Mais c'était toi et mon cœur s'est brisé. Oui, c'est là que j'ai compris que je t'aimais et que ce que je ressentais pour Lana n'était qu'un simple fantasme basé sur des années à rêver à elle de loin. Je sais que tu n'es pas parfait Lex et que tu as un passé assez tumultueux et sombre dont tu n'es pas très fier. Mais justement, c'est le passé et moi, je suis amoureux du Lex actuel, celui qui cherche à aider les habitants de Smallville et à ne pas être un Luthor implacable. Je t'aime aussi pour ton physique car même si je sais que pour certains, tu es un monstre et que toi-même, tu ne te considères pas comme beau, moi je te trouve parfait. Je dirais même que ton crâne chauve est assez sexy à mon goût ! Quand j'ai compris que je t'aimais, j'ai alors voulu te révéler la vérité sur mes origines. Je sais que tu te poses des questions depuis notre première rencontre mais j'avais peur que si je te disais la vérité, tu me rejettes à cause de ce que je suis. Et puis mes parents ne voulaient pas que je te dise quoi que ce soit. Certainement car ils te voient en tant que Luthor et pas en tant que Lex. Mais moi, je te vois en tant que Lex. Et pas comme un Luthor. C'est pour cela que je veux te dire aujourd'hui qui je suis vraiment car je ne supporte plus de devoir te mentir et te blesser. Je sais que tu crois que je suis un mutant mais ce n'est pas le cas. En fait, je suis un extra-terrestre et je suis venu par la pluie de météorites. J'ai atterri dans le champ de Riley avec mon vaisseau et c'est là que les Kent m'ont trouvé. J'ignorais tout de mes origines jusqu'à ce que tu me rentres dedans avec ta Porsche et que je ne sois pas tué. Mon père a été alors obligé de me raconter toute la vérité car comment un humain normal aurait pu survivre à un tel choc ? Sur le moment, je n'ai pas voulu y croire mais j'ai été bien obligé quand mes pouvoirs ont commencé à se développer. J'ai du alors apprendre à vivre avec et crois-moi, je donnerais tout pour ne pas les avoir car je n'aime pas être différent. Je voudrais tellement être comme les autres et m'intégrer. Mais à cause d'eux, je ne peux rien faire car si on les découvre, je risque d'être enlevé à mes parents pour être disséqué. Je sais que mes parents ont peur que c'est ce qui arrive si je te raconte la vérité. C'est pour cela qu'ils ne voulaient pas que j'en parle. Mais autant, je n'ai pas confiance en Lionel, autant toi je sais que tu ne feras pas ça. Tu es avant tout mon ami et tu ne me trahiras pas. Je le sais car je t'aime Lex. Mais si tu savais comme je me sens quand même coupable. C'est à cause de mon arrivée sur terre que tu as perdu tes cheveux et je sais que tu n'as pas du avoir la vie facile à cause de ça. J'ai aussi causé la mort des parents de Lana et ça fait mal de savoir ça…

Clark se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas craquer devant la familière culpabilité qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il pensait au mal qu'il avait causé puis reprit quand il se fut calmé.

-Voilà, tu sais toute ma vie. Je n'ai plus rien à te cacher Lex. Et sache que même si j'adore mes parents, mon amour plus toi est plus fort et que si je dois choisir entre eux et toi, je te choisirais toujours car tu es mon âme sœur, la personne sans laquelle ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. Ils devront accepter ce que je ressens pour toi ou alors, je les quitterais. Jamais, je ne renoncerais à toi et ça, c'est une promesse que je tiendrais.

Le jeune homme se tut alors et attendit la réponse de Lex devant sa grande confession. Il n'avait pas osé le regarder pendant qu'il parlait et donc ne savait pas trop ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête de son ami. Mais au moins, Lex n'avait pas retiré ses mains de celles de Clark. C'était sans doute bon signe, non ? Il l'espérait.

-Clark ?

La voix tendre de Lex interrompit ses pensées et il releva la tête qu'il avait inconsciemment baissée après sa grande tirade. Il croisa alors les yeux gris de son ami et poussa un soupir intérieur de soulagement en constatant que ce dernier souriait de son petit sourire qui n'était réservé qu'à lui seul. Au moins, il n'était pas fâché.

-Clark, si tu savais comme je suis touché par tout ce que tu viens de me dire…Tu m'aimes malgré tout ce que je représente et tout ce que j'ai pu faire dans mon passé et ça n'a pas de prix. Personne, à part ma mère et Paméla, ne m'avait montré autant d'amour et je suis tellement chanceux que ce soit toi qui m'aime comme ça…En ce qui concerne ta grande confession, je dois dire que quelque part, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne sois pas d'ici car c'était mon deuxième choix après le mutant. Mais je veux te dire que la perte de mes cheveux ou la mort des parents de Lana ne sont pas ta faute. Tu était un enfant quand tu es arrivé ici, tu ne peut pas être responsable de ce qui s'est produit. Oh Clark, si tu savais comme je suis heureux que tu te sois décidé à me faire confiance et moi aussi, je te fais une promesse. Celle de ne jamais trahir cette confiance. Je préfèrerais plutôt mourir que de rompre celle-ci. Je comprends que tes parents n'aient pas voulu m'en parler car ils avaient peur de ce que je pourrais faire mais crois-moi, jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Et le fait que tu sois un extra-terrestre ne change rien à notre relation. Tu es toujours pour moi ce bon vieux Clark Kent. D'ailleurs, tu veux que je te dise un secret ? Quand j'étais petit, ma mère avait pour habitude de me répéter que jamais personne sur cette terre ne serait assez bien pour moi. Et bien elle avait raison puisque le garçon dont je suis éperdument amoureux vient d'une autre planète…

-Merci Lex de m'accepter tel que je suis et de dire que ce n'est pas ma faute et…

Clark s'arrêta net quand les mots exacts que Lex venait de prononcer s'imprimèrent totalement dans sa tête.

-Le garçon dont tu es amoureux…Oh Lex…

Et il se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

-Oh Lex, si tu savais comme je suis heureux, bégaya t'il à travers ses larmes. D'abord, tu m'acceptes tel que je suis, ensuite tu ne m'en veux pas pour avoir gâché ta vie quand tu étais jeune et enfin, tu me dis que tu m'aimes aussi…C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie…

Lex serra plus fort le corps de Clark contre lui en savourant pleinement la sensation. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment…

-Oui Clark, je t'aime. A la folie. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai bu autant cette nuit ? C'est car j'étais jaloux de Lana. Je croyais que tu parlais d'elle quand tu disais que tu allais te déclarer pour la saint Valentin et ça m'a brisé le cœur. C'est pour ça que j'ai bu, pour oublier. C'est à cause de ça que je n'ai pas reconnu ton écriture. Excuse-moi…

Clark releva la tête et sourit.

-Tu es pardonné Lex mais à une condition.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil.

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu m'embrasses…

Lex sourit et le cœur de Clark battit plus fort.

-J'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, répondit-il dans un souffle avant de prendre les lèvres de Clark dans un baiser passionné qui les laissa à bout de souffle et ivres de désir l'un pour l'autre.

-Clark, tu es vierge n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lex en posant son front contre celui de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Oui, je t'attendais tout simplement, répondit Clark en rougissant légèrement.

-Je suis tellement heureux que tu veuilles me faire ce merveilleux cadeau qu'est ta virginité. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas la mienne à t'offrir en retour…

Lex baissa la tête, honteux comme il ne l'avait jamais été de ses folles années de jeunesse.

Clark lui releva la tête tendrement.

-Ne t'excuse pas Lex. Au moins, l'un de nous saura quoi faire et tu pourras m'apprendre ! Et j'ai ton amour, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux et le temps sembla se figer.

-Tu es à moins Clark Kent et crois-moi, je ne partage pas, déclara soudain Lex en brisant le silence, un éclat de possessivité dans le regard. Je sais que tu es encore mineur et que nous devrons faire attention mais jamais je ne t'abandonnerais ou te partagerais. Et je ferais tout pour te protéger contre mon père et j'espère que nous n'en arriverons pas là mais également contre tes parents s'ils ne nous acceptent pas. Je t'aime Clark, pour toujours.

-Moi aussi Lex, pour toujours.

Il bailla soudain et rougit.

-Excuse-moi mais j'ai passé toute la nuit à te préparer ces chocolats et je commence à être fatigué…

-Ne t'excuse pas mon amour. Je suis tellement heureux de cette attention.

Lex remercia silencieusement sa bonne étoile qui avait fait en sorte qu'il ne jette ni la carte qu'il avait l'intention de précieusement conserver ni les chocolats qu'il avait bien l'intention de goûter et de savourer à leur juste valeur.

-Quand dois-tu rentrer mon ange ?

-Mes parents croient que je suis chez Pete. Il faut juste que je sois rentré demain après l'école pour faire mes corvées, répondit Clark en souriant devant les petits termes affectueux que Lex venait d'utiliser.

-Tu peux donc passer la nuit ici ?

-Oui, murmura timidement Clark.

Lex sentit sa libido se réveiller en force devant ce regard innocent et se demanda ce que la nuit allait lui réserver. Bah, même s'il ne se passait rien cette nuit là, ils auraient toutes les autres nuits pour s'aimer. Et il avait l'amour de Clark, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il se leva et enleva les chaussures de son ami.

-Repose-toi Clark.

-Tu ne me quittes pas ? Demanda celui-ci d'une voix inquiète.

-Non, je n'ai pas sommeil mais je serais juste à côté de toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Clark lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et murmura je t'aime une dernière fois avant de se pelotonner dans le lit et de s'endormir.

Lex sourit et posant ses lèvres sur celles de Clark, il lui répondit tendrement.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il sortit de la chambre, descendit dans le salon, récupéra à la fois les chocolats, la carte et son ordinateur portable et remonta.

Clark n'avait pas bougé de place. Il sourit et s'installa à côté de son amour. Il goûta un chocolat, ferma les yeux de délices car ils étaient succulents et relit le poème de Clark. Il eut alors un sourire de bonheur devant les mots tendres que l'homme qu'il aimait avait écrit. Puis, la posant à côté de lui, il ouvrit son ordinateur car même s'il était sur un petit nuage, il fallait bien qu'il travaille. Sinon, son père n'allait pas être content et il valait mieux que Lionel ne suspecte rien. Son bonheur avec Clark en dépendait et Lex était prêt à se battre bec et ongles pour lui. Mais cela en valait la peine. Il jeta un regard rempli d'amour à la personne qui partageait son lit et qui le partagerait certainement jusqu'à la fin de leur vie et se mit enfin au travail. Il avait l'esprit serein, l'âme plus légère et surtout le cœur moins lourd car il était amoureux et la personne qu'il aimait réciprocitait ses sentiments.

La vie ne pouvait être plus belle.

Chloé descendit de sa voiture et se dirigea à toute allure chez elle. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Pete pour fêter la saint Valentin dans un quart d'heure et il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre si elle voulait être la plus séduisante possible pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle aperçut Lana sur le perron qui semblait attendre quelque chose et s'arrêta.

-Hé Lana, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'intéressée tourna la tête et sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie.

-Salut Chloé, j'attends Clark. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait se déclarer aujourd'hui alors je l'attends.

Chloé était clairement surprise. Clark se déclarer à Lana ?

-Il t'a dit qu'il allait venir te déclarer sa flamme aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, hier au Talon, il a dit qu'il allait se déclarer à la personne qu'il aimait. Alors je l'attends…Je sais qu'il m'aime depuis que nous sommes enfants.

Chloé leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Elle savait pertinemment que Clark ne viendrait pas vu qu'il était éperdument amoureux de Lex Luthor. En tant que journaliste, cela n'avait pas été difficile à découvrir même si son ami ne lui avait rien dit. Et comme elle savait que Lex réciprocitait les sentiments de Clark (d'ailleurs, Lana devait bien être la seule à ne pas avoir remarqué les regards brûlants qu'il lançait à ce dernier), il était fort à parier que les deux hommes étaient ensemble et que Lana risquait d'attendre longtemps la déclaration de Clark. Bah, peut être que comme ça, elle descendrait de ses hauteurs et ne prendrait pas les sentiments des autres pour acquis en jouant avec. En attendant, Chloé avait un rendez-vous et elle devait se faire belle. Elle salua rapidement son amie et monta se changer. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que Lex et Clark qui soient chanceux ce soir. La famille de Pete était de sortie ce soir et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Elle rougit légèrement à cette idée et commença à s'habiller en chantonnant.


End file.
